Changing Appearance
by Genevieve
Summary: This is for ~Lys~ and Kyra's weird couple contest. As you can guess, there is a couple in this fic. But I don't want to say who.If you want to know read. Note: It's a really WEIRD couple.Never been done before . *Warning Yaoi*


Hello this is for the Weird couple contest that Kyra and ~Lys~ are having. So that means it has nothing to do with my other fics, absolutely nothing. I know I said that my next fic would be something else, but I just had to write this.

Anyways, if you do know about the contest then you might know who I'm going to pair up. If you don't well I won't say 'cuz I don't want to.

Another little note, it's not going to by like....oh how can I explain...Full blown love? Do you understand? It won't be like this:

Tai: Sora I love you!

Sora :I love you too Tai!!

No, it's not like that, it's going to be sweet little kiddie puppy love.... Do you understand? Do I have to give a little example too? OK, OK I'll give an example. It will mostly be like this:

01 T.K : Hey Kari,... humm.... *Blush* I picked some flowers for you... *Gives Kari some dandilions*.

01 Kari: *Blush* Thanks T.K, they're lovely.... *Blushes more*

01 T.K: *Blushes more then Kari*

Do you guys understand now? Sweet little kiddie puppy love.

*Sigh* Again, I have some more notes, well a warning actually. It's a yaoi couple. If you don't know what yaoi is, its two boys that like each other. Don't read it if you don't like it .... unless I have stirred your curiosity...... By the way it's mostly going to be Action/Adventure rather then romance, so even if your not that big of a yaoi fan I guess you can still enjoy the fic. Please note that I said I guess, and not will. Don't be afraid to say if this sucks either, I've never got a flame before....

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own amusement and those of others who read this. And again this is for ~Lys~ and Kyra's weird couple contest.

Other note ... (I know I'm annoying) I'm using the *sigh* American names. So, Daisuke is Davis, Miyako is Yolei and *heavy sigh* cute little Iori is Cody.... (What were they thinking... well it grows on you I guess after some time....*sigh*...) Oh and I tend to change from one location to another. But when I do that I say so.

Enjoy! (And sorry for the long note, it just sorta puts me in the setting of writing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are all of you ready to go to the Digiworld?" Davis asked as he stood in front of his friends, Kari , Cody, Yolei , T.K and of course all of their respectful Digimon, ready to go and destroy another control spire that the Digimon emperor had created overnight. Yes overnight, a week or so before, the emperor, otherwise known as Ken Ichijouji, had decided to live in the Digiworld.

"I'm ready, let's go and destroy that spire! Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled as she held her D-3 in front of the screen . The others did the same and they were all downloaded into the digital dimension. Soon they were all standing in a very humid tropical jungle.

"Erk, mud! I hate mud!" Yolei said as she came close to a large lake of wet dirt that the others were starting to go across. "Do we have to walk through it?"

"Miss Yolei, the fastest way to a point is to go in a straight line." Hawkmon said.

"Easy for you to say, you can fly. " She muttered.

"Yolei, look at the bright side, you don't have to carry him." Kari said next to her with Gatomon in her arms. Yolei mumbled unpleasant stuff under her breath at that comment.

"Yolei, stop, Cody might hear you!" Davis ordered. Cody, somewhat offended by that was about to reply till Yolei turned to him and apologised. Cody sighed, he may be the youngest, but he hated the way the attitudes of the others changed whenever he was around.

They continued to walk in the mud lake for a minute or so till they reached a dry area. At a far distance they could see the start of the spire.

"Why did the portal open so far away from the spire?" T.K asked.

"Soo-oooo-ry , it was the best place to put it or else we would have been bait for a bunch of wild Tyrannomons." Yolei stated. Everybody sighed and continued their little journey to the spire. No other comments were made, mostly because they were afraid of Yolei's reaction. She must have still been mad to know that her dream boy had turned out to be the Emperor.

Finally they arrived at their destination. It was a circular canyon that entered the spire. The only thing left to do was to destroy the spire, and the obvious method would be none other than by Digimon. Cody prepared to say the phrase that would make Armadillomon armor-digivolve to the drilling Digimon, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"I see that my plan worked. You've come all this way to destroy my spire, but instead you've just fallen into a trap, or at least you WILL fall into one. " Ken said as he showed himself, on top of one of his Airdramon. Suddenly the ground opened up, swallowing the whole team.

"Hey, isn't digging a hole not your style?" Davis asked once he reached the bottom of the pit.

"Maybe, but it gets the job done" He replied.

"Yeah right, we only have to make our Digimon armor-digivolve and we'll leave this stinky hole!" The goggle headed boy said. "Veemon, armor-digiv--"

"Wormmon, throw the switch!" Ken yelled to his only free willing slave who was on the ground just waiting for the order from his Emperor. Wormmon hurried himself to the task demanded but...

"Master, there is a problem...." He said meekly.

"And what is it?"

"Well the switch to stop the Digimon evolution is.....humm..." He tried nervously to explain.

"Is what?!" His master questioned.

"It's too high." He said afraid of his Ken's reaction , but it never came because by that time, all the flying Digimon, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon had digivolved into Halsemon, Nefertimon and Peagusmon and had flown out of the hole with their partners and friends.

"No! Tyrannomons attacks!" He called his back-up plan, and as soon as he did 6 or seven dinosaur type Digimon appeared.

"Let's aim for the spire, we'll cover you !" Davis yelled riding on Peagusmon along with T.K. attacking some of the emperor's slaves. Kari nodded at the command and charged forward towards the spire with her Digimon. Nefertimon let loose her rosetta stone, cracking the spire a bit. Halsemon, carrying Yolei and Cody let loose his own attack, doing as much damage as the last attack. Seeing that the power from his creation was failing, Ken decided to leave the battle field, without forgetting the person that made the plan fail, Wormmon.

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Tempest Wings!" The cat and eagle type Digimon yelled at the same time, releasing their attacks and destroying another dark tower. Once done the Tyrannomons left the scene not really knowing what they did. The digidestined flew away to the closest T.V to return home after a hard day of fighting, to have a peaceful sleep.

Lucky them, because some people don't get to.

**_~~~~~Ken's Domain~~~~~_**

"Please master , let me do something, you said!" Ken said, imitating Wormmon. "I can help master, please let me do something!" He continued on, his madness increasing by the minute, and terrifying the small Digimon.

"Master I'm sor--"

"YES I KNOW YOU'RE SORRY!! " Wormmon shrunk back into a corner. "And you should be! You're a sorry little being, that's what you are."

"Master, I didn't mean to--" He tried frantically to make his master calm down a bit.

"Hey, did I say you could talk?!!" He yelled.

"Sorry Ken ---"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"

He dealt a swift kick to the insectoid creature, sending him flying into a wall.

"I'm sorry... I forgot..." He tried to get up and beg for mercy from the emperor.

"You forgot, huh?" He took out his whip. "Well we can't let that happen now, can we?" Wormmon closed his eyes knowing that once Ken had his weapon out, nothing could really stop him. And he knew it, it wasn't the first time. Each time something bad happened, each time one of the plans failed, each time Wormmon made even the slightest error, Ken would beat him like he was a toy.

"I'll Teach you to forget!" Ken lashed out with the whip and hit Wormmon on his side, leaving a nice distinct mark on him. He lashed out again and again and again. Once the boy genius was done venting his fury, he left the tattered Digimon alone. After his beating, Wormmon didn't have much strength left, so lapsed into unconsciousness, forgetting the morning duty he would have to do for his master.

It won't be pretty.

> > > > > ~~~~~~

As morning came upon the Digiworld, Wormmon started to wake up . He was very disoriented, never had he been beaten that harshly before. Ken was probably really mad at him. Suddenly it hit him. Or should we say kick him. Opening his eyes completely he saw the one he was supposed to protect, but instead was afraid of, looking at him with cold glacial eyes through his glasses.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn't see any food." He said. Wormmon looked at him with pitiful eyes, awaiting the rest "At first I was going to give you a reminder, but then an idea entered in my mind."

"An idea?" Ventured Wormmon, immediately regretting speaking.

"I didn't say you could talk!" Snapped ken, but he regained his composure and continued. "Yes, an idea." He turned and walked away. "Come on, what are you waiting for, I don't have all day!" Ken said as he looked back at the Digimon. Wormmon slowly rose from his position and painfully followed his master.

> > > > > > ~~~~~~~

Ken had walked to the room where he would usually do his experiments, never before have Wormmon entered there. He hesitated to come in but.....

"What are you waiting for?! Come on, I don't have all day!" His master yelled.

"Sorry. " He toddled in, trying to walk as normally as he could. Ken hated any sign of weakness, and he would 'teach' him not to show any if he did.

"Now, go over there." He pointed to a corner in the room, "And wait."

"Yes master." He walked over to the corner. From the corner of his eye he could see that Ken was busy at something, but he was too far away to know what. Instead he closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on any sounds he could hear. He heard some typing noise, but the more he tried to focus on it the more he had trouble doing so. But it wasn't because of his pain that he could still feel, it was about the sudden warmness he could feel inside of him. But it wasn't the warmness you feel when you do something good. It was the warmness like in heat, He was getting really hot. It started to hurt as the heat increased.

Was this what his master wanted?

To find a better way to cause pain?

The heat keep rising, burning, but now not only were his insides feeling like they were burning, his outside was too. He felt like he was being torn apart. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he had to use all his might to keep himself from screaming. Suddenly , the most horrible pain he had ever felt in his life struck him.

It was worse than any beating Ken dealt him, worse than the burning and tearing feeling he had just experienced.

This pain was indescribable. What felt like hours were in fact only a few seconds. Slowly the pain left, as did the tearing feeling, and the burning died down. He let himself collapse on the ground, not caring that he was showing weakness, because now he thought he could never feel a pain worse than that he had just felt.

After Wormmon fell to the ground, Ken smirked and looked at his once Digimon partner. Yes once, because now what lay in front of him was a small, beat up little boy.

His plan had worked...

> > > > > > ~~~~~~

Wormmon slowly opened his eyes. He hardly remembered what happened.

_'What happened? Ken ..brought me into...his experiment room..... burn.... pain...lot of pain....I collapsed... Why don't I feel it anymore? Why do I feel so different?' _These thoughts ran through his head. He looked around, trying to discern where he was. He felt something soft beneath him, and thought maybe he was in a bed. He moved a bit. It all seemed so weird. He suddenly saw a blur coming his way. He focused on it and saw it was his master. Ken made his way over to him and gave him a cold smile.

"I see you're awake. Now get up, I want to examine you." He said. Wormmon wondered what ken was up to, usually he didn't even want to see him. Reluctantly, he forced himself out of the bed, but as he was about to jump off, he took a glance at himself. He didn't see his bald green skink.

No, instead there was a pinkish colour there.

He looked at his paws.

But they weren't there anymore, instead there were hands.

He lifted his hand to his face, not believing it. He felt something soft and silky there. He took a hold of it and looked inside his hand, and saw light green hair. He couldn't believe it.....

He was a human.

A human...

He tried to let that sink in but...

"What are you waiting for?!" Ken snapped at him. "Get up and let me look at you!" Wormmon, not wanting to get his master mad, who for once was in a 'good' mood, got up. He felt all funny, he never been at this height before. He tried to stay as straight as possible, luckily his wounds from the previous night weren't there anymore. It seemed the transformation had healed them.

"Humm..... You're different to what I would thought you would be... Younger then I thought too. But I guess it'll do..." Ken said while looked carefully at Wormmon's body, who by the way was naked.(It's not a lemon! It's just that Wormmon wasn't wearing any clothes, so why would he be wearing any now? And Ken is too preoccupied and young to think about those things anyway) "Anyway, I'm still hungry , so go and make me my breakfast, and please, put on those clothes!" He pointed to a little pile on the floor and left.

Wormmon slowly advanced towards the clothes Ken wanted him to wear. He looked at them and saw they were the same clothes Ken wore in the real world. He slowly started to put them on, and while they fitted Ken like a glove, they were a bit baggy for Wormmon. When he was done, he inspected himself in the mirror. The reflection didn't look like his old figure at all. In front of him stood a human boy about nine or ten years old. He had light green hair with two long bangs descending into his face, hiding part of his big bright blue eyes. He was really thin, although that wasn't surprising, on account of the scraps he had been forced to eat. He wanted to have a better look at himself, but remembered that his master was waiting for his breakfast. Even if he was human, he was still Wormmon and Ken would always have the same 'respect' for him.

He sighed, and turned away from the mirror. He left the room and headed towards the kitchen. He was getting used to the walking part. Well if you count falling 3 or 4 times getting use to. Once he arrived in the kitchen, a large room equipped with anything you could ever need to cook with, the digi-boy took some eggs, broke them into a pan to fry them and added a few drops of cooking oil. Being in a different body made a huge difference.

When he was a Digimon his body responses were pretty slow, but now, any movements he tried happened much more quickly. For instance, when he flipped the eggs, the spatula went shooting upwards and got stuck to the ceiling. The eggs that were on them fell to the floor, with the pan following them shortly after. Wormmon's reflexes kicked in, making him knock down more things... He sighed.

Wormmon tried to think of a way to get the spatula off the ceiling, as it was somewhat vital for the mornings cooking, and it was the only one in the kitchen.

He looked around and spotted a stool, carefully went over to it, so as to not step on the eggs and oil on the floor. Being clumsy as he was with his new legs, it wasn't an easy task, but he managed. Once he got a hold on the chair he dragged it as best he could over to the spot.

He positioned the stool just under the spatula, and climbed onto it. Once he had steadied himself, he stretched his arms out as high as he could, but yet again being small presented a problem. Sighing, he decided that maybe if he jumped he could reach it. Concentrating, he jumped.

He miss the target by about an inch. When he came down again his stool slipped a bit to the left because of the grease on the floor. But he didn't notice, and jumped again.

And again he missed the target by a few inches, and again his stool move a bit. He was now fuming somewhat, so his last jump was fuelled with anger.

He was successful! He grabbed the spatula, but once he got down, the stool was so far away from it's original position, that he fell onto the ground. Luckily, he didn't really fall, but he couldn't stand up straight because of the slippery slick on the floor.

He tried to grab a hold of the counter, so he moved his foot forward a bit, but as he did that his other one started to move to back.

_'Moving 2 legs is much harder then just 10!_' He thought. Step by step he slowly moved to the counter, and once he was close enough, he gripped it as tightly as he could. He sighed in relief, as for the moment he was in a somewhat safer part of the floor. But like I said, somewhat.

"What the hell happened here!?" Ken demanded as he looked at the mess from the door frame . Wormmon's heart skipped a beat. He slowly turned around and saw what his master was talking about. All around the kitchen food was lying on the ground. A pan here, a bowl there, things he had knocked down when he was trying to get the spatula.

"Euh... well you see... euh here is the deal " The green haired boy tried to find a suitable way to explain what happened, "the spatula ... hum sorta flew out of my hand and euh...."

"That's it! I can't take it! You ruin everything! Leave!" Ken ordered.

"Huh?" Wormmon responded, shocked

"You heard me! Leave the fortress immediately, you're a waste of my time!" He hissed

"But master, you can't be-- " He was cut off as Ken whipped him across the face. Wormmon lifted his hand to the spot on his cheek, somewhat shocked. Luckily it didn't start to bleed, but it did leave a mark.

"Leave..." He spiky blue hair boy threatened.

"Master..." Wormmon slowly went over to him, tears in his eyes. He couldn't possibly leave, his duty was to protect Ken, no matter what! To be faithful to him, in any direction he wanted to go. To do everything that was asked of him. That was his purpose in life, but now, he was being asked to leave. What did that mean? Did that mean he couldn't achieve his destiny? The destiny of a digi-partner...

_'I'm not a Digimon anymore.... But still, can I really be disowned?...'_ Wormmon thought. Once he came close enough to Ken, he could see that he was not joking. True that wasn't any different to before, but still.

"Leave!"

But Wormmon didn't want to leave. He stayed in front of Ken, hoping that somewhere he might have the heart to give him one last chance.

But his stubbornness only cost him a really hard back-handed slap on the same cheek where he got the whip. He staggered down, as the hit made a hard impact on his small form. He pushed himself up, trying to be as strong as he could and stayed there, unmoving, waiting for his master to take his words back.

"I said leave! What part of it don't you understand? " Ken yelled. "I've wasted enough time on you, and I have more important things to do. But if you insist, I'll have someone escort you out. Monocromon! "He called. Soon a huge dino-type Digimon squeezed himself through the hallway. "Get him." The Digimon started to advance.

_'This can't be happening, Ken never used a Digimon against me.... I think he's really serious...Maybe I should go... That Monocromon doesn't seem like he's going to stop'_ Wormmon slowly backed away. The Monocromon increased his pace. The afraid boy turned around and started to run to the closest exit.

_'It was a good thing sometimes to be with Ken, you know all the secret passageways'_ Thought Wormmon as he came across a hidden door that led directly to the outside. He let out a sigh, it was only about the middle of the day, but he was really tired. He wanted to rest there, but he heard a growl, looked towards the sound of it, and could see that the Monocromon didn't want to stop the chase.

_'Ken must of told it to get me out of the domain'_ Fear started to build within him. Adrenaline gave him a great boost and he ran as fast and as far as he could. He know that the Monocromon had stopped a few yards back, but he didn't want to stay too close, who knows when Ken would like to invent a new wicked game, maybe called 'Run, Wormmon , Run'. (A/N:*Sweatdrop*)

He ran and ran till his legs could carry him no more. He noticed that he was at the edge of the domain area. It would be best if he stayed there, outside of it was an area filled with wild Digimon. Once he had enough strength he got up, thinking maybe he could find a nice hiding spot. He looked around but the only thing he saw that was remotely interesting a control spire in the south.

"I Might as well go there. I'm sure that there are no wild Digimon, and there must be some food there....Well I hope there is. I'm famished!" He said to himself.

_** ~~~Elementery school~~~**_

In the computer lab stood T.K, Kari Davis, Cody, Yolei and Tai, whom had been asked to come by the purple haired girl for a reason she said she would explain.

"Anyway, here is the deal." She pointed to the computer screen and on it was a circular area filled with control spires. "As you can see there are a lot of spires there, but why you may ask, well here is why. I think that's where Ken's been hiding. He's got a whole huge area under his control, and he knows we're not going to attack there. But here is what I think we should do--"

"Wait, are you suggesting that we go on a suicide mission and try to destroy all those towers and then go straight for him?" Davis interrupted.

"I'm not saying that, would you shut up and let me finish!" She glared at him. "Anyway, what I was saying, is that we should go and look around. There is such a great amount of power generated there that maybe we could simply short-circuit everything, giving us access to his hide-out. Once inside, we can hack everything and all the dark rings won't be responding, so we'll be relatively safe." She concluded excitedly.

"And that would mean...?" Davis said, not fully understanding.

"That would mean we would beat the emperor stupid!" She spat insultingly at him.

"Hey , I knew that!"

"Yeah sure...."

"Look miss I'm soo smar-- muhfff mufhtf muhttf--" TK and Kari covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Look what?" She said, her anger rising.

"Euh... Davis must have wanted to say: 'Look, but what about Tai?" Cody said trying to cover Davis's faux pas. Making Yolei mad now wouldn't have been a nice thing to see. She was still furious about Ken being the emperor, and the smallest thing would upset her. But of course, Cody knew her much better then the others, and he knew the best thing to do was not to provoke her and just give her some time to get over it.

"Oh, well because Tai has some experience in strategy, I thought it might be a good idea if he came along. And who knows when we might need Greymon." She said.

"Geez , thanks for thinking about me, but it should have been Izzy you called, he's the one who usually made all of the plans." Tai said, getting into the conversation.

"I did call him, and he's the one that mostly thought of this plan, with my help of course, but he said he couldn't come. He had some stuff to do with Joe." She shurred (A/N:Hey it's my fic and I decide what I want to do!)

"Ohh..." Tai responded. "Well then, we should get going right?" He held his digivice in front of the screen , and the others followed suit. All together they yelled the phrase that would bring them and their Digimon to the Digiworld.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

**_ ~~~Digi-world~~~_**

Wormmon finally reached the spire, but, too tired to look for food, he simply lay down and fell asleep in front of the huge tower.

Meanwhile the digidestined decided to put their plan into action. To do that they would have to look on the spires to find some sort of a power source.

"Now I know that splitting up is not a good idea, but it will be faster that way.." Tai started. " If you see a slave from the emperor, simply turn away, we don't want to cause any trouble. We're here to look, not fight. Any questions?" Said the old leader of the group.

"Yea, why are you the one giving orders? I'm suppose to be the leader." Davis said as everybody shook their heads.

"Davis, I'm going to do you a favour by not humiliating you by answering that question. Anyway, has anyone else got anything intelligent to say?" Tai inquired. Davis let out a sigh and muttered some things about what he said was intelligent. Yolei, on his other side had something to say.

"Euh.. it's a good plan, but what about Cody? Don't you think he's a bit young to go wandering off on his own? "She asked.

"I'm not that youn--" Cody started, but he was silenced by Tai, who started talking louder then his weak plea.

"You're right, maybe Cody should stay here and wait." He said.

"Hey I can take care of my --" But once again, as the brown headed boy tried to talk he was cut off. This time by Davis.

"Cody should stay here. Who knows if the emperor is watching us. Cody would be at his mercy."

"I'm not that helpless, beside I have Armadi--" For the third time now. A third time of being interrupted. And for his third time it was the holder of the crest of light.

"So everybody agrees that Cody should stay and wait?" She asked.

"No." Said the one who everybody was deciding for. But as usual, nobody heard him.

"I don't think it's fair." T.K finally spoke up, giving a bit of hope to the new holder of the crest of knowledge. "When I was young I didn't like to be told not to do anything and let the others decide." Everybody looked at him.

"Thank you T.K, at least one per--" Four times, fourth time now. And it was none other than the one who was supposed to have listened.

"That's why I said he should come with me." Cody groaned and slapped his hand on his head. He saw that all the others were agreeing to the suggestion. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even have a say in the discussion, well he didn't a say that anyone actually heard. Just because he was younger didn't mean he should be treated differently. He was furious, and that's what made him snap.

"STOP IT!! I MAY BE YOUNGER BUT I CAN STILL DO ALL THE THINGS YOU CAN!! STOP DECIDING EVERYTHING FOR ME! STOP TALKING AS IF I WASN'T THERE!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. For once everyone listened to him. But he was still very mad at them, so he turned and ran, leaving the rest of the group in shock that the quiet, calm boy could have it in him to react that way. Even his Digimon was shocked, but quickly regained himself and ran after him.

"Cody !! Cody wait for me!!" The yellowish coloured Digimon yelled after him. The others soon started to follow as well. But they lost his trail as they entered the forest. For a little kid, he sure was fast.

**_~~~~~_**

Cody ran and ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to stop, he could hear the others calling for him, their shouts muffled by the trees, but still he continued on. He could see a spire on the horizon, so he decided to go there. At least he would be the only one doing the plan.

'_Why is it so unfair?'_ He thought as he continued to jog onwards. _'Why do they always have to decide things for me? I may only be 9, but I can still think for myself!'_

He continued thinking as he ran until the spire was in clear view. He didn't notice he had travelled that far.

_'Maybe I should go back.... Armadillomon must be worried....'_ He looked back at from where he had came from, then back to the tower _'No, I'm not going back till I examine the spire. If I go back without doing something, it would prove that I was wrong. Now they would even have more reason to act the way they do. '_

He walked towards the evil spire, but as he advanced, he could see something lying there. He didn't know what it was, but curiosity guided him towards it. He slowly made his way towards it, making sure it is wasn't a trap. He could see that the form had light green hair. He moved closer and saw the form resembled a human. He seemed to be dressed in a grey uniform.

_'Wonder what Digimon that his?'_ He thought. He got even closer, and saw that it was a young boy. He went up next to the figure, and saw that the boy had his eyes closed and was sleeping.

"Wonder who he is. Maybe he's a digidestined." He said out loud . He didn't even notice that the person he was talking about had opened his eyes and was looking at him. Cody was lost in thought but was quickly brought back to reality once the green-haired figure started speaking.

"Hello there." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Euh... Hi!" Cody said, a bit surprised. He looked into the huge blue eyes of the speaker .'_I think I've seen those eyes before, but where...' _He thought.

"I know that this may sound a bit forward, but do you have any food?" The blue-eyed boy asked.

"Sure..." Cody turned his gaze from the eyes, took his bag off his back, opened it and took out a sandwich.

"Thank you soo much! I haven't eaten in quite some time. I'm famished." The boy said. Cody looked at him as he wolfed down the sandwich.

"Euh.... excuse me, but who are you? Are you a digidestined?" Cody finally asked, giving him another comestible item,

"Me a digidestined? I really doubt that..." He took the offering and started to eat it, a bit slower then the first. Cody waited for the boy to answer the question in a bit more depth, but he never did, so the ever-in-search-of-knowledge boy asked again.

"Humm..... could you tell me who you are?'

"Huh?... Well I guess I owe you that because you were so nice to have given me food, but I'm sure that you won't believe me." He said.

"Try me." Cody urged him to continue.

"I'm ... Wormmon." He said, looking at the ground. Cody raised his eyebrows.

"You're Wormmon? But Wormmon is a Digimon. Wormmon is Ken's Digimon." Cody got up and backed away, looking around to see if there were any signs that this were a trap.

"I know." Wormmon said in a small whisper. " Ken disowned me..." a few tears started to fall as he thought back to it.

"He disowned you?" Wormmon nodded. Cody re-approached the once bug Digimon, forgetting his fears about it the situation being a trap, and he knelt back down next to him again. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but why are you a human?"

Wormmon started to tell his tale. Cody felt sad for Wormmon as he listened.

_'I can't believe what Ken made him go through....... And here I am mad at the others because they don't listen to me. But compared to him it's nothing. Poor Wormmon......'_ Cody thought.

"CODY!!" Armadillomon yelled as he ran towards him. "I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!" He nudged him on the shoulder, ignoring the other boy. The rest of the group were close behind the Digimon, but like him, they didn't notice the other boy.

"Cody we're sorry to have treated you like that." Yolei said.

"It's okay. Let me prese--" He started, but for the 5th time of the day, he got cut off.

"Really, really sorry. We didn't want you to get mad and run away." Davis said.

"That's nice. But would you plea--" 6th time and it's Tai.

"I shouldn't have thought of you differently. You're just as capable as all the others." He said.

"I'm not going to try to say anything, because no one is listening, again..." He muttered, still unnoticed. Wormmon cracked a small smile, making Cody smile a bit. Wormmon really seemed to be amused by the exchange. Often he was ignored, but not like that.

"I should have thought too. I myself, hate to be treated like that. I had to yell like that too." Kari said.

"Hey look, theres a purple piano dancing the tango." Cody said, proving his point. As usual nobody heard him, except Wormmon, who by the was still went unnoticed. He choked down a laugh from Cody's strange comment. He didn't know what a piano or tango was, but it was still funny.

"We really shouldn't have force yo-- Purple piano?" T.K questioned, catching a bit of what he had said, and making everybody realise that they weren't listening to the boy they were asking for forgiveness. Wormmon looked at the curious scene. One moment they were all talking at the same time, and now they all had perplexed looks on their faces. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Everybody turned to the sound, and they all looked at Wormmon, who was slightly embarrassed.

"Euh... Hi!" He gave a small wave to the whole group.

"Who are you?" Davis bluntly asked.

"I'm --"

"Yeah who?" Tai asked with the same subtlety as his 'double' did.

"I was about to--"

"Just cut to the chase!" Yolei ordered, making him cry a bit.

"Sorry, I'm--"

"Yolei, be nice, it's only a kid." Kari said, cutting off the poor boy.

"I don't want to make you guys fight. I'm --"

"Sooooorry! But who knows who that kid is? It may be an evil Digimon!" She said, defending her intent. Wormmon sighed. He seemed to get the same treatment as Cody. Seeing is one thing, but being part of it is another thing.

"COULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Cody yelled, using his new found method of attention grabbing. Everybody did as they were told. They were all going to start with another round of sorry's but Cody silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "Thank you." He stood up from his kneeling position. "This is Wormmon --"

"Wormmon!? " They all said in unison. Cody glared at them to let him speak.

"Yes, Wormmon." Everybody looked at the one in question. They could see some minor resemblemses, like his eyes, but it was still unbelievable. Cody started to gave a brief description of the transformed Digimon. Sadly he didn't get as much sympathy out of them as Wormmon got out of Cody. There were all doubtful of him, but Gatomon bought up a pretty good point.

"I think we should believe him. You believed me when I worked with Myotismon, right Kari? You gave me my chance, don't you think we should give him his?" She questioned.

"Guess your right Gatomon...." She said. The others agreed with her, even if half of them didn't know that she was talking about.

"OK , let's give him a chance. What are we going to do about him?" Tai asked.

"He could stay at my house " Cody suggested and for once he was heard without raising his voice.

"I guess that could work. I mean your mom didn't notice when the Gotsumon stayed at your house." T.K. said. The others nodded, with no further arguments.

"We should get going, it's almost supper time." Davis said, consulting his watch. They started to walk towards the T.V which they came through. Cody held his hand out for Wormmon to grab and followed the others. From the small amount of food he had eaten he had enough strength to follow the others, but he was still a bit slow. But being the nice guy Cody is, he tagged along with him at the back, grabbing a hold of him each time he tripped.

Once they got to the portal , each of them took a hold of their Digimon to assure the transfer. Cody grabbed Armadillomon's tail, and was about to hold onto Wormmon's hand, till he noticed that he needed his hand to take his D-3 out.

"Hey Wormmon, you'll have to hold onto me before we're able to go." Cody said. Wormmon nodded and grabbed him by the waist. Luckily all the others went in first, and didn't notice the huge blush that crept onto Cody's face (A/N : ^_^ ;;;) and he took out his D-3 and they left the digi-world.

**_ ~~~Elementery school~~~_**

"OK, so the mission was a failure, we didn't get anything done, but on the good side the emperor doesn't know of our plan," Tai looked at Wormmon untrustingly, " and will not know about it." He glanced at Cody. Wormmon was a bit perplexed to what he meant. What will they do to Ken?

_'I shouldn't think like that'_ He thought bitterly '_Ken doesn't want me anymore, and he made it very clear.'_

"We'd better go now, before our parents start worrying." T.K said. "We'll meet each other here tomorrow after school, all of us."

"Sorry but I can't come, I've got soccer practice" Tai stated.

"OK, then all of us who are here, that means me, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody you make sure that Wormmon comes." T.K said.

"You know it's impolite to talk about someone in the third person, when that person is actually there." Cody mentioned, defending Wormmon. T.K looked at the digi-boy, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." The holder of the Crest of hope said. "Well we should go." The others nodded and left the school. The group walked together till an intersection, where Tai, Kari and Davis split up into a different group. The others kept walking to their common apartment building and left on their respected floors with only a few good-byes as exchanges.

"Wow, it's a nice castle you have here." Wormmon said to Cody when they reached his front door.

"It's not a castle, it's an apartment building." Cody opened the door and the two boys and the in-training Digimon that was stuffed into Cody's backpack were greeted by a marvellous smell. Mrs. Hida sure was a great cook and that could easily be ascertained by a sniff of her cooking.

"Hi Mom. My friend Wormmon, euh...He forgot his apartment key and.... euh he needs a place to stay for the night." Cody said.

"Aren't his parents home?" She inquired.

"Yeah but..... euh.... they had to work late." He said. Mrs.Hida raised an eyebrow at her son, then looked at Wormmon. He was looking at her with his big blue eyes awaiting the answer, he didn't really know about the parent thing but he trusted Cody knew what he was doing. Mrs.Hida, still looking at him noticed the mark on his cheek. Even if it had been half a day, the whip's wound was still visible. She approached him and gently put a finger on it. Wormmon winced at her touch, and she quickly took it off.

_'Poor kid '_ She thought. _'His parents must beat him, and Cody's trying to help him.'_ She took a careful look at him. _'And he must be malnourished, just look how thin he is.'_

"Sure Cody, he can spend the night here, and he can join us for supper too." She smiled at Wormmon, who shyly smiled back. "Now you boys go wash your hands now, It's almost ready." She retreated into the kitchen as they cleaned themselves up.

_**~~~~~~**_

"That was really, really good Cody! Your mom is an excellent cook!" Wormmon said once they entered Cody's bedroom to feed Upamon, who was jumping up and down on the bed. "I've never eaten so much in my life. It was soo delicious!" He stated.

"Mofdy muomf is moofd --" Upamon tried talking with a big mouthful of food.

"Upamon, don't talk with your mouth full" Cody scolded him. The Digimon swallowed, uttered a quick apology, and continued to munch on the food.

"So what do humans do after supper?" Questioned Wormmon.

"Humans do a lot of stuff, depending on what they like." Cody answered.

"What do you do then?"

"I usually practice my kendo training." Cody said.

"Really" Wormmon said impressed, then thought for a bit. "What is kendo?"

"I could show you if you want."

"Sure Cody." Cody dragged the other boy by the hand, took one of his kendo sticks, and left the room." Hey Mom, me and Wormmon are going outside. I'm going to show him some kendo moves." (A/N: I know nothing about kendo, so sorry if I make Cody say or do something that has nothing to do with kendo.)

"OK Cody, but come back in when it starts to get dark."

**_~~~~~~_**

They left the apartment building and went to the back of it where there was a small park with grass and a few trees. There was a section with a swing set and other kid games. In another section there were chairs and a picnic table. This was the common yard of the whole apartment block. The boys went to an area where the only item that was there was a giant tree..

"This is the spot I usually practice in." Cody said. " If you want you can sit down and watch." Wormmon sat down and leaned back on the tree. Cody started his demonstration of fencing. He explained to the other boy a bit of the history of the art.

"Who taught you all that?" Wormmon asked.

"My grandfather. He knows a lot of it, he says that kendo is one of the noblest types of fighting." (A/N: I really don't know if that's true.)

"How can fighting be noble?"

Cody stopped his practising and thought about that.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Ken says that fighting is a method of life. If you don't fight, then you're worthless..... Must be why he didn't want me ....I'm worthless..." Wormmon looked at the ground. Cody approached him, knelt down next to him and, for the second time that day placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that. If someone doesn't want to fight they shouldn't be forced to. You're not worthless. In fact I wish that there were more people like you who didn't want to fight. Those are the best kind of people." Cody confronted him. Wormmon lifted his tear filled eyes from the ground and looked into Cody's honest green eyes.

"Do you really think so?" He questioned. Cody nodded.

Wormmon threw his arms around a surprised Cody and hugged him tightly . Wormmon closed his eyes as tears of joy formed. "Nobody ever said so many nice things to me. Thank you." Cody blushed uncontrollably as Wormmon held him.

"Euh.... Wormmon, I think we have to go now, it's starting to get dark." Wormmon opened his eyes, and realised that he was still holding a red faced Cody. He blushed and let go of him. They both got up and headed into the apartment building, trying not to show embarrassment.

......That they liked it....

(A/N: Awwww.......So cute!.)

**_ ~~~~~~~_**

"Hey Wormmon, wake up" Cody gently shook Wormmon. Once they had entered from outside yesterday they had prepared to go to bed. Cody said because Wormmon was a guest he should have the be , but Wormmon refused and said that he should sleep on the floor, and that's where he was. He was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to Cody's bed.

"Euh... what? Sorry Ken, please don't hurt me, I'll start breakfast right away.." Wormmon said, in a post sleep daze.

"Wormmon it's me Cody." Wormmon opened his eyes and realised he wasn't in the digiworld anymore, and he was with a friend, not a cruel master.

"Sorry Cody." He told him. "Just having a bad dream. That's all."

"Seems like I woke you up at the right moment. Anyway I have to go to school, and you have to come with me."

"Sure, but what is school?"

" A place of horror." He replied.

**_ ~~~~~~~_**

Once they were full and well clothed, ( Cody lent Wormmon some clothes.) the door bell rang. Mrs. Hida went and answered it, and there were T.K and Yolei.

"Is Cody ready? " Yolei asked.

"He's in his room with his friend. I'll get them." She replied.

"Well, the good thing is that Cody wasn't kidnapped...." Yolei said to T.K once Mrs. Hida had left to tell her son that his friends were there.

"Yolei, don't say that. I believe Wormmon." T.K said.

"Yeah, what ever but I--." She cut her sentence short as Cody and a frightened Wormmon approached them.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Cody to his older friends. They nodded as Wormmon shook his head.

"What's wrong Wormmon?" T.K asked.

"Why do you guys go to school. The way Cody describes it, it seems like an awful place to go. Teachers giving you page after page of homework. Making you memorise stuff for who knows what reason. And if you don't do them you get put into a place called the 'detention'!" He said. Cody repressed some laughter.

"School's not bad at all. It's actually fun!" T.K said.

"Fun? You think school is fun?" Yolei asked him.

"Well yeah!"

"I bet you never had Mrs.Mercier as a teacher. Because if you did, well, what Wormmon said is true with her." She said. Wormmon looked at them scared now.

"Don't worry, I don't have Mrs. Mercier, she teaches fourth grade, I'm in third."

"Oh, so we won't see Mrs. Mercy?" He asked.

"Mrs. Mercy? Hehe, thats a good little nick for that witch!" Yolei exclaimed. _' Guess he's not that bad...'_ She thought.

"Well we'd better go." T.K said. They left the building and headed for school.

**_~~~~~Elementry school after class ~~~~~_**

"So is everybody ready to go to the digi-world?" Davis asked. The others including Wormmon nodded and took out their D-3's and placed them in front of the screen. This time Wormmon was holding Upamon and with his other, holding Cody's hand, as Cody did like the others with their D-3's.

"OK, then DIGI-PORT OPEN!!" Davis yelled and the gate sucked them into the data-world.

**_~~~~Digi-World~~~~_**

"So euh... What are you guys going to do here?" Wormmon asked as they started to walk.

"We're going to find a power source so we can short circuit Ken's system." Cody told him.

"A power source to short circuit Ken's system?"

"Yeah... Hey, maybe you know something about how they work. Do you know if there is a high quantity of electricity produced by the spires?" Yolei asked.

"Sorry, but Ken took care of all the things like that. He explained everything, but I'm not sure If I got it all. But I do know a way to get into his fortress." He said. The others stopped walking and turned to him.

"You do? But why didn't you say something sooner?!" Davis demanded.

"Sorry.... I.. I didn't know it was that important." He stuttered a bit under Davis's questioning.

"Well where is it?" The goggle headed boy asked.

"It's on the side of the fortress, but what will you do once your inside?."

"We're going to hack into his computer and make all of the dark rings fail." Yolei explained.

"That's good news.... But what will happen to Ken? What will you do with him?"

"I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp." Davis punched his hand lightly as to show, while Wormmons eyes grew larger at that comment.

"I know what Ken is doing is wrong but I can't let you hurt him." The disowned digi-partner said.

"Come on Wormmon, Davis is just being his stupid self. He won't beat up Ken, he probably couldn't Anyway," Davis face-faulted as Kari said that. "we will just bring him to the real world and get him put in a juvenile detention centre." She comforted him.

"What is a juvenile detention centre?" He asked.

"It's a place where kids who have problems go to be helped." She said.

"People are going to help Ken? He won't be mean anymore?" The others nodded. "OK, then if it's to help Ken, I'll tell you where the entrance is." He started to lead the way.

_'Guess it was a good thing that I'm human now, or else I would have never met up with Cody and his friends, and I wouldn't have been able to help Ken. Even if it seems like I'm betraying him, I'm not, it's for his own good. I'm his partner, and it's my job to help him.... Yes it is....'_ Wormmon told himself over and over to make himself believe what he was doing was right.

**_ ~~~~~~~_**

"The fortress is just ahead. The secret door is on the left side" Wormmon pointed to the giant habitation in front of them.

"Perfect! Well, we'd better go. Don't you guys make a sound OK, got it?" Davis told his team.

"So you're going to quietly sneak into my fortress?" A voice said to them from behind.

"Yeah that's the plan , we're going to--" Davis as well as the others turned around to see Ken, with a couple of mean looking Digimon, smiling at them. "Ken?! What, how come?"

"Do you think you guys go unnoticed when you enter the digi-world? I don't monitor each gateway for nothing you know. Now Digimon att--"

"No don't! " Wormmon went forward cutting him short. "Please Ken, don't do that. Don't hurt them please."

"Wormmon, when will you learn? Not fighting is weak and the weak lose to the powerful" He looked thoughtfully at him. "But because you were useful to me, I'll let you join me. Now step aside!"

"Useful? This was a trap? I knew it from the start!" Yolei exclaim in the back.

"No, I had no part in it!" Wormmon protested.

"Now, now Wormmon don't be humble. You played your role perfectly. You did everything I thought you would have. Made friends with them, gained their trust and led them here, as planned." Ken stated. Wormmon shook is head.

"Wormmon..... is that true?" Cody questioned him as he advanced towards the confused boy.

"No, no and no, I had nothing to do with it!" He turned to his friend. "Please believe me!"

"Wormmon you can stop all that nonsense. Come now !" Ken ordered. Wormmon shook his head again .

"No, I won't join you, what you are doing is wrong!"

Ken shirred.

"Fine then, I'll just have to destroy you with the others." He took his whip out and clacked it." DIGIMON ATTACK!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the creatures behind him advanced towards the group. The digidestined made their own Digimon armour-digivolve and sent them to attack the Kaiser mignons. Wormmon looked to the left ......

He saw Flamedramon frosting some of the smaller being , followed closely by Pegasusmon and Halsemon. He looked to his right....

There was Nefertimon, crushing a couple of foes with her Rosetta Stone, and Digmon , making the earth crumble beneath, making some the digmon fall.

Wormmon turned his gaze away from the battle to look behind. The enemies where advancing towards the others. Even as strong as the armour Digimon were, they were no match for the huge army.

He looked in front of him, and saw Ken smiling, he remembered that Ken liked to see people fight, like when he forced the two Gotsumon to fight each other.

He finally looked at Cody, but the boy was not there anymore. He hadn't notice that, as he had been preoccupied thinking back to past moments, Cody charged towards the emperor.

"So the little kid wants to play, huh?" Ken said as launched his dearly beloved weapon. Cody was hit and fell (A/N: Happy Kyra?). Ken gave him a cold stare and was about to strike him again, but Wormmon rushed forward and tackled Ken to the ground.

"I wanted to help you!" The boy on top said. "But all you think of is conquering the Digi-world, and hurting and destruction!" Ken struggled against Wormmon's grip. The boy may have been frail, but he was pretty strong was he was upset. "Why do you act like that?" Why?" He shook the older boy violently. Ken didn't say a thing.

"Answer me!!" Wormmon yelled, sobbing at the same time. He shook Ken harder and all of a sudden the black digivice fell out from it's hiding spot.. Wormmon looked at it and saw a dark Erie light glow around it. Wormmon got up from Ken and went over to the device.

"Is this why you act the way you do? " Ken got up and tried to get hold of the precious item.

"The digivice controls you right?" He looked at the item." Well it won't any longer!" Wormmon raised his foot and stomped down hard on it. (A/N: Think Anastasia from Disney..)

The mini screen broke a bit. The dark glow that surrounded it spread out.

"That was for the digiworld! " He stomped on it again. "That's for all the Digimon you enslaved!"

The gadget cracked a bit. "Here is for all the misery you caused!" Wormmon didn't say that to Ken, oh no far from that. He was saying that to the entity inside the device, the black light, the possessor of his master.

"And this, this is for Cody!!" He put all his might into the last smash.

The dark light erupted from it and swirled into a gigantic mass of black.

Black....

That was the only thing Wormmon remembered before passing out.

_** ~~~~~Real World~~~~~**_

_'Where am I?"_ Wormmon thought. He opened his eyes a bit.

"You're awake!" Squeaked a voice next to him. He recognised it as Upamon. "Cody, Cody, wake up! Wormmon's awake!" The semi-concious boy looked around and saw a sleepy Cody, smiling at him, sitting on a chair to his left.

"Glad to see you're up. You've been there for a long time." A familiar voice said. He looked towards it.

"Ken?" The person nodded and smiled at him, but not one of his cold smiles, it was a warm one. The young boy looked at the change in the tyrant ruler. He was not wearing any of his imperial clothes. "What happened?" Wormmon asked as he sat up in the bed.

"It seems you saved us." Davis said as he entered the room followed by Yolei, Kari and T.K.

"Huh?"

"What Davis is saying is that you saved us. You destroyed the black digivice and it released Ken from the spell it had over him." Cody explained.

"Once I got control over my actions again, " Ken continued "I immediately called all the Digimon back and set them free." He looked at his ordinary shoes. "I knew everything that was happening, but I was powerless to stop it." He looked at him. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you..." He whispered.

"It's OK. It wasn't your fault." He said. "So is the Digiworld safe?" He inquired. All the others nodded. "The Digimon are OK?" Again, they nodded. He relaxed, knowing that everything was okay. Even Cody, he didn't even have a scratch on him. "One last thing, what will become of me? I can't go back to the digi-world. Besides, I don't really want to."

"It's already taken care of. I euh... said to my parents that I ran away to help a friend in need. They believed me. I explained that you were beaten up by your parents... "Wormmon gave Ken a confused look, he still didn't know what the parent things were "..anyways, they say that you can stay here. " He resumed the complex ordeal.

"Really?" The blue headed boy nodded. "They said that they'll take you as their son."

" That's great!" He frowned a bit " But will they make me go to that boring place called school?" Everybody groaned at that comment.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

And I'm going to finish it there, because I don't really know what to put in after. Anyways this is my fic for ~Lys~ and Kyra's weird couple contest, but the problem is there's not much really of a couple in it..... Oh well at least I tried. Guess Romance isn't my forté.

Now, I hope you figured out who the couple was. I tried to give as many clues as possible. Well it's Wormmon and Cody! Hope you don't think of me as sick, but you have to keep in mind that any couple is possible if you put them in a good context.

Well bye bye !

- Geneviève


End file.
